moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jushido
The criminal organization known only as Jushido hails from mysterious origins. There are stories abound of how it came to be, yet to this day, none can truly be confirmed. All that is known for sure is that it has been in operation for as long as Madame Goya has been operating the Black Market, giving strong indication that she likely has a hand in the crime syndicate's creation, in one form or another (which would imply that compared to other more long-standing organizations, the Jushido is still quite young). The Jushido is identified by an insignia bearing a crimson shuriken, representative of the fact that regardless of the direction their influence is thrown in, the results will always be deadly. Members can often be seen donning black cloth tabards bearing this design. =History= ---- Once led by Jin-Hai Nightbrew, the Jushido, in its infancy, was little more than a smuggling ring and debt collectors on Madame Goya's behalf. Over a brief period of time, however, the Jushido began to gather strength and influence, evolving into a powerful force that answered directly to the Madame. Growing complacent and careless, Jin-Hai was eventually overthrown by his most loyal and favored lieutenant, Tseng-Yao, who then went on to orchestrate the demise of the remaining highest-ranking Jushido members. While the remaining low-level employees and affiliated business establishments continue to operate unaffected, Tseng-Yao remains the sole surviving member of the Jushido inner circle. With a multitude of open positions now "available", the new self-appointed Boss of the organization is now in search of new talent to replace his "fired" associates. Ranks Boss: The highest position within the organization, the Boss is the figurehead of the Jushido, answering only to Madame Goya, herself. His/her word is law and the consequences are severe for those who would defy their authority or question their orders. Lieutenants: Comprised of the three highest-respected and trusted members of the Boss' inner circle, the Lieutenants act as the Boss' personal entourage, seldom seen outside the company of their employer. They are the imposers of his/her will upon the rest of the organization and act as representatives in their Boss' stead when he/she is unable to handle a matter personally. Vanguard: Numbering a total of five at any given time, the Vanguard are the elite from among the ranks of the Enforcers elevated to the inner circle. They are the lowest-ranking members of this circle, acting as enforcers and debt collectors for jobs deemed too important for those outside the circle to handle. Enforcers: The second-largest collective of Jushido members, the Enforcrs handle most aspects of the organization that are above the capabilities of the Lackeys. Debt collection, guard duty, assassination, corpse disposal, and message delivery are among an Enforcer's primary obligations within the Jushido. Lackeys: The rank-and-file of the Jushido, the Lackeys make up the largest portion of the organization. Comprised of thugs, shady merchants, smugglers, thieves, and escorts, many lackeys own and operate their own individual businesses. These, however, are all under the direct control of the Jushido and the Black Market, a portion of their profits going towards these organizations. All establishments owned by the Jushido are identified by the shuriken-shaped pendant hanging somewhere prominently-displayed within the building. As such, these businesses have the direct protection of the order. =Former Members= ---- Jin-Hai Nightbrew - Former Jushido Boss (assassinated by Tseng-Yao after all other members were taken out) Dao Stonebelly - Debt Collector (framed for Li-Lu's youngest son's murder by Tseng-Yao and assassinated by her) Yan-Lin Goldenbrew - Imports Specialist (poisoned by Li-Lu's eldest daughter) Shan Tigerclaw - Assassin/Bounty Hunter (counter-assassinated by Li-Lu's eldest son) Li-Lu Winterblossom - Massage Parlor Madame (assassinated by Shan) Guang Ironfist - Bodyguard/Bouncer (ordered killed by Boss Jin-Hai) Kong Ironfist - Bodyguard/Bouncer (ordered killed by Boss Jin-Hai) Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Pandaren Guilds Category:Criminal Organizations